


Falling

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Robins aren’t supposed to fall.  They’re birds, after all, and birds fly.  Roy’s very aware of this, and though nothing actually comes of it, the realization makes him seriously consider changing his mind.





	Falling

Robins aren’t supposed to fall.They’re birds, after all, and birds _fly._ Roy’s very aware of this, and though nothing actually comes of it, the realization makes him seriously consider changing his mind.He thinks about telling Tim that it’s not too late to stop, get up, get dressed, and get out.Maybe he should remind the kid that that he’s a _Robin –_ he’s too _good_ to be _here._ Perhaps he should even warn Tim that fucking Roy is like lying down in the garden with the snake, or eating the apple, or any other assorted clichéd metaphor about failing.

  


Or, more appropriately, falling.   


But there’s a warm, willing, and eager body in his arms.It’s too much temptation, and since when has Roy _ever_ been good at resisting temptation? It’s probably too late to start now.

  


Tim shrugs off his pants.The kid’s not quite hesitant. . .exactly.He _is_ a Bat, after all.Every movement is deliberate.But those deliberate movements are tempered by a slowness that screams “I’m a virgin, and for once, have no idea what I’m doing.”Even if he is a Bat.

  


Roy’s happy to help him figure it out. He also considers telling the kid to rejoice in the knowledge that of all the Robins, Tim’s kept his virginity in tact the longest.It’s not exactly the greatest achievement, especially by most teenage boys’ perspectives, but Roy’s pretty sure that the kid would be thrilled to know that hat least in one small way, he bested Dick in _something._ Because Roy doesn’t know exactly why Robin is in his bed tonight, but he does know that Dick the Exalted is unavailable.

  


Part of Tim is hurt that he can’t be a part of it. First Batman, then Nightwing – Tim’s a sidekick without a mentor, and Roy knows how much that hurts.Roy had chosen heroin to deal with the hurt.Tim had chosen him. The two choices are, in Roy’s estimation, equally unwise.But unwise choices are as much part of the gig as the incredible sense of _what the hell do I do now?_ Not to mention, of course, the sense of believing if he’d tried just a little harder, been a little better, the sidekickstill would have mattered.

  


If he hadn’t let Ollie down somehow. . .

  


Roy knows how it feels and he knows that _Tim_ now gets it, because before they ended up _here,_ the hurt had been spread all over his pretty little face.Roy supposes he had worn a similar look, and he takes time to feel bitter about the fact that no one could be bothered to notice _his_ pain back when it had mattered before he gets impatient and tugs Tim’s boxers off.

  


It’s so easy to ignore what he _should_ do.Tim’s skin tastes so _clean_ and Roy presses his mouth against it repeatedly. Such innocence. . . such goodness. . . such perfection – all proper Robin-like things to be.Roy, on the other hand, is far from perfectibility and he’s not sure if he presses his mouth harder in order to share Tim’s goodness or share his own filth.

  


While Roy can identify with letting down – no, believing that you had – a mentor, Roy’s glad he only had one to disappoint.The kid has the legacy of being Robin on his shoulders, which means he has to worry not only about living up to the All Knowing Batman, but also to Dick the Infallible.

  


Roy’s done his fair share of trying to live up to Dick.

  


As he nibbles the tender skin of Tim’s inner thigh, Roy wonders if Tim’s thought about how he’s going to explain this little misstep to Dick.Roy’s been fortunate in that respect. He’s never really had to tell Dick about any of his failures because the other man had pretty much been an eyewitness to most of Roy’s screw-ups over the years.He’s mostly glad for Dick’s presence over the years, as it’s formed the friendship Roy values most in his life.But as tender as the memory of Dick steadying his shoulders in the midst of a heroin withdraw-induced hallucination might be, it’s also the same memory Roy thinks of whenever he thinks he’s anywhere near Dick’s level.That’s when the memory _hurts_ instead of bringing him comfort because it reminds him of all the times he’s stumbled, failed, _fallen_ and all the times _Dick never has._

_  
_

Roy should really _stop this._ Because if Roy’s learned anything from his past bad choices, it’s that mistakes always come with consequences.Roy’s consequence from tonight will be adding yet another action to the already sizeable list of actions to feel guilty about that run on a constant loop at night when he’s all alone and trying to get to sleep.Tim’s consequence will be knowing what it’s like to never quite measure up to a man who always flies – even in mid-fall.

  


“Roy?Why did you stop?”

  


“Sorry.Trying to get the best angle.”   

  


His hand tightens around Tim’s cock.Tim’s eyes widen a bit, but the kid leans back and spreads his legs to allow Roy greater access.

Robins aren’t supposed to fall, but this one has.Roy takes time to be grateful before pulling Tim further down with him.

\-----

 


End file.
